Mommy I Promise
by overrated6464
Summary: Okay so I decided to remake this story. skip to ch. 4 for more details. PLZZZZZ.
1. prologue

**This story is something that popped in my head so idk if its good or not but i hope you enjoy it. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima... boo :'(**

**Full Summary: When Lucy was little her and Natsu were best friends but Natsu had to move (not mention till the 2nd ch.). Her mom love the idea of them being a couple. One day her mom became very sick and right before she died she asked Lucy if she promises to love Natsu and protect him, as a joke. Lucy took it seriously and said yes. Years later Natsu and Lucy reunite at Fairy Tali High but he doesn't remember Lucy. Natsu is the big bad popular boy and Lucy is the normal status kid who loves Natsu a lot. After they met a incident accured and since then Natsu hates lucy but Lucy still loves him. What will happen between the two? Will Natsu come to love Lucy? Will Lucy overcome her traumatized love? How will it end? -smirks-**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v<strong>

_Little lucy is playing tag in her back yard with little Natsu, while their parents were watching them. "Awww arent they so adorable... AWWWWW I just love how they play together... KAWAII!" Layla overreacting with excitement again, "Sweety, -sigh- please calm down, you do this EVERY time." Jude said as he face palm himself while shaking his head a bit. "Oh lighten up Jude, you have to admitt they are so adorable." the pregnant Grandeeny said as she turn to look at her son and Lucy frolicking around, Jude also turn to their direction "Ok so they are a bit cute nothing much though. -humph-." Igneel was just snickering though out the whole conversation._

_Natsu stopped running, turned towars Lucy and started walking to her. Lucy came to a sudden halt when she saw Natsu walking towards her. 'Wait why is he walking over here? Wasn't I 'it'?' Lucy wondered, "hey Luce, When we grow up do you wanna get married?" Natsu ask with a big proud silly grin on his face, Lucy's face brighten up "Yup!" she replied with a big grin on her face. Natsu then extended his hand out for Lucy to put hers on top,which she did, then with his other hand he placed a flower ring,that he made for her, on her ring finger. "There now you have a ring." Lucy blushed, which caused Natsu to blush, "Thank you Ntasu." and with that she gave him a peck on the cheek, which caused him to bush harder._

_- __**2 months later **_**Lucy p.o.v**

_I still can't stop thinking of Natsu proposing or whatever its called... hmm did I get the word right, if I did YAY. I walk out my room and down the hallway, I stopped at my mommy and daddy's room when I heard my dad yelling " I SWEAR YOU BETTER GET YOURSELVES TO MY HOUSE UNDER 5 MINUTES BEFORE I START SUEING, MY WIFE IS VERY ILL AND SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!" I ran inside the room "Daddy is mommy ok?" I started to cry a bit. "Sweety don't worry mommy will be ok, go back to your room, ok?" "ok." I ran back to my room and jumped on my bed with my belly facing the bed and my head face down on my pillow. I cried so much into my pillow so daddy and mommy won't hear me._

_- 5 mins later- _

_The ambulance came and put mommy on this white bed with wheels _(** a gurney/stretcher just in case you didn't get it**) _and ran to the truck, daddy grabbed my hand and led me to his car and place me in the back seat, putting my seat belt on, then he closes the door and went to the front seat and put his seat belt on, turn the car on, then drove off following the ambulance truck._

_-5 mins later once again-_

_We made it to the hospital, daddy got out the car and then got me out the car, he picked me up and started running in the hospital. He ran to a desk with a lady sitting behind it, He asked her what room mommy is in, the lady said "Room 301, take the elevator which is on your right, the room is on the third floor, once you get off the elevator go down the hallway on your left, near the end of the hall, room 301 is there." He mumbled a quick thank you and ran to the elevator still holding me in his arms._

**Normal p.o.v**

_Jude ran the directions the lady at the front told him. He made it to the destined room he was told his wife is in. He walked in and saw Layla laying there staring off into space, he put Lucy down and walk towards his wife with Lucy trailing behind him. Layla turned towards Jude and Lucy's direction, she smiled at them "Hello my sweety's." Jude went towards her, he gave her a peck on the lips and Lucy started tearing up, running to her mom "Mommy are you ok?!" "Yes baby don't worry" layla said assuredly. She looked towards Jude " Can I have some time alone with Lucy real quick?" Layla asked. Jude gave her a kiss "I love you." "I love you too" they whispered to each other, then Jude walked out the door._

**Lucy p.o.v (ik ik I'm switching p.o.v alot sorry)**

_Mommy looked at me with a gentle smile "Sweety how do feel about Natsu?" I stared at her for a few seconds and replied "I love him." I had a big smile on my face. " Oh really, that's great so no matter what you will love him and protect him?" "Yup." "Promise me that you will love natsu with all your heart and no matter what." My mom said with a silly voice., I don't know why but I guess she is serious about this... I guess?_ (** Layla was joking around if you didn't get when I said silly**) "_Mommy I promise." Beeeeeeeeeeeep. I heard a strange noise and saw mommy sleeping with a peaceful face, daddy ran inside and saw mommy, he started crying. doctors and nurses started running inside "CLEAR... WE AREN'T GETTING A RESPONSE!" "TRY AGAIN!" "CLEAR... NOTHING!" "ONE MORE TIME, GO!" "CLEAR.. STILL NOTHING SIR, SHE'S GONE!" The doctors and nurses yelled back and forth while the nurse had the thing that shocks mommy _(**to be honest idk if thats the nurses job or not but I was to lazy to search it up**). _I started to cry really hard, I am so confused, something bad must have happen to mommy, they are doing shocking things to her but she still isn't waking up. "MOMMY WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG YOU WAKE UP." My dad ran to my side and hug me tightly, I can tell he was crying too. "MOMMY I PROMISE TO KEEP OUR PROMISE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I was crying so hard, my voice started hurting from all the yelling. I whispered..._

_"Mommy I promise."_

* * *

><p>-<strong> I'm sorry is if the story sucks. If it didn't then i hope you enjoyed it R&amp;R please and if you have some constructive criticism to help me with my writing then I will be very happy cuz ik I am a bad writer.<strong>


	2. Reunited

**A/N Here is another chapter hope you enjoy xD. BTW just a heads up fashion is not my thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

_**A week after the proposal **_**Normal p.o.v**

* * *

><p><em>"Natsu why you have to leave, please stay." Lucy cried out to him. "Lucy my parents said we have to move to Magnolia, I can't stay here in Crocus." Natsu was on the verge of tears, having to tell his best friendlove that he had to move away. "Why do you have to leave, why are you moving, why are you parents saying you guys have to move?" Lucy was bombarding him with questions. "My dad owns a company and my mom is his secretary remember, we have to move because his company tower is in Magnolia." Natsu explained, "Then why are you guys here in the first place?" "They wanted to give birth to me and raise me here in Crocus." "But... please be safe, please live a happy life, please don't get hurt so much you might end up in the hospital... please." Lucy gave up with the questions and just hope for his safety while she is not by his side anymore. "You bet." Natsu said with a big grin and a thumbs up._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy p.o.v<strong>

This dream keeps replaying in my head every night. Why? Why can't I dream about the time Natsu propose to me? Why do I also keep having nightmares about my mom's death? Ugh whatever, I'm not gonna let this get me down because yesterday, my dad and I moved to Magnolia. My daddy owns a company, his company had to move to Magnolia for some business reasons which is something I don't really care about... Blah blah blah. Anywho, Starting today I am a senior at Fairy Tail High, I wonder if I would finally meet Natsu again... I really hope so, its been 13 years since we last saw each other. I have to keep that promise... I just have to.

I start getting changed into the outfit I plan on wearing for the first day of School. It is simple, a Black T-shirt with "I love One Piece" made of fake silver jewels on it, a pair of black jeans, and black and white Jordans. _Knock knock._ "Its open!" I yelled towards my dad. "Are you ready? We gotta hurry, I have to make sure you are out of the house before me." "yes, lets go." I ran out the door and into my silver mustang with black stripes, started the car, drove off to school.

During the car ride my mind was going crazy. I'm so nervous, I didn't even go to this school since the very beginning, I'm going on my last year of high school, OMG I might be a social outcast, calm yourself Lucy, calm yourself -inhale, exhale-.

I finally arrived, it felt like eternity to get here, my goodness. I parked my car in the student parking area, got out my car, and headed towards the school. I went to the front office to get my schedule, our assistant principle,Ms. Vermillion, handed my schedule over to me.

**Homeroom:** Mr. Clive

**Period 1: **Mr. Clive (history)

**Period 2: **Mr. Freed (Math)

**Period 3: **Mr. Dreyar (self-defense)

**Period 4: **Mr. Loke (music)

**Period 5: **Lunch

**Period 6: **Mr. Bickslow (architect)

**Period 7: **Free period

**Period 8: **Ms. Struass (chemistry)

Hmmm, seems legit. The classes are pretty close together I have a free period near the end of my day, have the supposedly best teacher at the end of my day, lunch is in the middle of my day, pretty good.

I walk to my given locker and put my combination in... its not opening, don't worry Lucy, you got this! I try again... nothing. DAMN IT, at this point I'm ferociously yanking on my lock. "Damn you, I swear if you don't open, I will make sure your life is hell." I gave a death glare to the lock right after I threaten it. "-clears throat- would you like some help with the locker Ms. Heartifilia?" I looked over and saw Ms. Vermillion looking at me like I was a strange student.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. hehehe" I giggled nervously. "Here you go, your locker is open. Oh by the way, I prefer every student calling me Mavis." she smiled and pat me on the head then walked away. I yelled a thank you to her before she turned a corner.

I walk in my homeroom class, practically the whole class was here. I scanned around the room to see what seat is left so I can sit down. Scanning...

Natsu

Natsu is in this class, my class, this school, Natsu is here! I smiled and ran over to Natsu and gave him a hug. "Natsu I missed you so much, its been so long." I finally got to hug the love of my life after 13 years.

"Who are you?"

I let go of him and looked at him with a shocked face.

"..."

"I asked who are you? Don't tell me your another fan girl, can't blame you if you are but physical contact is a no no. I have a girlfriend already." My heart just shattered. Girlfriend? He has a girlfriend!? Natsu looked at me and then turn towards a girl with short white hair. "Ill who is this dweeb babe?" this rude ass white haired girl asked, I'm guessing this is his girlfriend. "I don't know Lisanna, she just ran up to me and hugged me." "Wow that's new, a girl brave enough to run up and hug you while you are dating me. Hahaha this girl is something else." I couldn't stand hearing this anymore._ Brrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg._ Thank kamisama the bell rang. This school year will defiantly be a rough one but I still will keep our promise mom, no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>At sabortooth high normal p.o.v<strong>

Sabortooth High is Fairy Tail high competing school along with some others that I don't feel like mentioning. Here at Sabortooth high is their best principle out of every principle they had, Zeref. Zeref has brought this school up the charts in academics, which led to the school becoming number two in the rankings, leaving Fairy Tail still at number one. Here at this school are three boys who HATE Natsu with a passion for separate reasons but they have come together for their common goal of bringing Natsu down. They are Yosai, Sting, and Rogue.

Yosai hatred for Natsu started back in the freshman year at Fairy Tail High, during lunch. He remembers it perfectly.

_Yosai was sitting at his lunch table with his girlfriend, Fuyuko. They have been dating for 2 years, Yosai loved Fuyuko more than anything, she was his princess and he was her prince. There at the table was also Natsu and Gray, the became best friends ever since the 2nd grade. The group of friends were chilling out at their lunch table after finishing... whatever the heck the had, I don't know if you can even call it food but apparently it taste good._

_ Natsu was eyeing Fuyuko and Gray noticed, "Flamebrain, why are you staring at Fuyuko like that, don't even think about taking her, she is Yosai's girl and you know how much he loves her." Gray whispered to Natsu. But Natsu just kept staring, then Fuyuko noticed... she was confused. Later that day Natsu went up to Fuyuko and asked if they can talk after school on the roof, she replied with a yes. Yosai overheard and curiosity was filling his head so he decided to stalk them and see what Natsu wanted to talk about. _

**_After school_**

_Natsu and Fuyuko are on the roof and Yosai was eavesdropping and peaking through a small gap by the door. Yosai couldn't hear what they were saying very well but he did heard Natsu confessing to Fuyuko and Fuyuko rejecting Natsu. He was so pissed off at Natsu but so damn happy the Fuyuko rejected him. Then he saw Natsu yank Fuyuko towards him and passionately kiss her on the lips, Fuyuko was struggling to get out of his grip but soon stop and end up kissing him back, they separated for air. Yosai was frozen still, he witness something he wish he hadn't, his close friend just forced a kiss on his girlfriend, then she kissed him back. Yosai finally felt himself able to move and ran away all the way to his house and cried. Yes, he cried, he loved her so much, the pain was almost unbearable._

_ Back at the roof, Fuyuko slapped Natsu so hard, you can see her hand print on his face. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" " YOU DUMBASS I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HE IS YOUR CLOSE FRIEND!" they shouted towards each other. "Then why did you kiss me back?" Natsu smirked. "Because I know a dumbass like you, wouldn't have let me off the hook if I kept fighting you so I kissed you back for you to think I enjoy it. Doesn't make sense but neither do you." and with that she walked off._

**_The next day_**

_"Hey Yosai." Fuyuko greeted. "Lets break up" Yosai said with a serious face, "W-why? Wait what happen?" "I SAW YOU AND NATSU KISSING ON THE ROOF, WERE YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING IT A SECRET AFFAIR?!" "n-no I wasn't, I was planning on telling you what happen, I DON'T LOVE NATSU, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE BELIEVE ME." she was pleading him to just believe him. He wouldn't listen his mind was overcome__ with anger "I don't wanna hear excuses!" he shouted then ran off looking for Natsu._

_He found Natsu._

_He walked up to Natsu._

_He sucker punched Natsu._

_"What the hell is your problem!? Damn what's with everyone hitting me lately? jeesh." Natsu said. "How dare you try to go after Fuyuko and then force a kiss on her when she rejected you!"  
><em>

_"Because she is hot, smart, and I grown to like her more then friends... pretty simple..."_

_Yosai round house kick Natsu in the face then walk off. He went to the office and told principle Makarov that he will be switching to Sabortooth high._

* * *

><p>Well that's Yosai crazy reason of hating Natsu. Now lets look at Rogue and sting's reason.<p>

_It was a beautiful day at Fiore's town square park. Rogue and Sting were freshman, who was chilling on the park bench talking about their mom's birthday coming up. Rogue is known as the rare sexy nerd and Sting is the popular boy in Sabortooth high. Sting has a secret that no one (not even Rogue) has a HUGE brother complex, he loves Rogue in a way brothers shouldn't love each other. He really loves Rogue, yet he is able to keep it a secret. Impressive. Sting got a call from his friend "Sting you gotta come to this wicked party!" "no" "PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" "FINE!" Sting turned towards Rogue and told him about the invite. Rogue told sting to go ahead, he is just gonna continue chilling at the park._

_Natsu was walking at Fiore's town square park also. He was with his little sister Wendy and her best friend Romeo. He notice Rogue sitting at the bench, he told Wendy and Romeo that they can play around at the nearby playground. Natsu watch Wendy and Romeo run towards the playground and made sure there was no strange people around, surprisingly it was empty. Natsu started walking over to Rogue. "Hey there nerd. I heard you were talking shit about me." Natsu said._

_"Who the hell are you?... Oh wait your Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel... What the hell do you want?" Rogue just wanted him to leave, I mean he came to the park to relax not be harassed by some idiot. All of a sudden he felt a fist come in contact with his face and a hand grabbing him by the collar. "Who the hell do you think your talking to!?" Natsu spat at him. "Obviously I'm talking to you Dragneel, damn your dumber then I thought." Rogue said still wanting this pink head idiot to leave. Natsu then punch him in the stomach, kneed him in the face, then punched him in the face, Rogue fell over. "Say something else Rogue." "NATSU, ME AND ROMEO ARE TIRED CAN WE GO HOME!?" "YES WENDY I'LL BE THERE" Natsu ran over to Wendy and romeo, they started heading home but Natsu gave a quick death glare to Rogue._

**_At Sting and Rogue's house_**

_Rogue walked in his house with bruises on his face and his stomach hurts so bad. Sting was already home before Rogue because he thought the party was boring. Sting heard the door open and shut, he ran downstairs and saw Rogue in his beat up state. He was furious, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN, WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU!?" "-cough- Natsu -cough-" 'I'm going to fucking kill Natsu' Sting declared in his mind._

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys there is the chapter yes ik I made Lisanna the bitch but I need a bitchy character in my story <strong>

**Don't get me wrong Lisanna is a really funny character, I love her character.**

**YES IK I MADE STING GAY AND WHATS WORSE HE HAS A BROTHER COMPLEX SORRY BUT IT NEEDS TO BE DONE**

**also Yosai and Fuyuko are my oc**

**the way Yosai looks will be linked on my profile page if you are curious on how he looks**


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy xD. Also, I'm thinking about changing the title to "Truamatized Love" but idk so I guess I'll leave that up to yall If you think thats a better name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu p.o.v<strong>

_I was running around with a little girl with long hair but she just looks like a Black figure... I can't see how she looks like. I stopped running and the girl came to a sudden halt when she saw me walking towards her. "hey -blank-*, When we grow up do you wanna get married?" I ask with a big proud silly grin on my face, her face brighten up "Yes Natsu!" I then put my hand out for the girl to put hers on top,which she did, then with my other hand I placed a flower ring on her ring finger. "There now you have a ring." The girl blushed, which caused me to blush, "Thank you Natsu." and with that she gave me a peck on the cheek, which caused me to blush harder._

Wow I keep having this dream but every time this dream pops up, I can never see what the girl looks like. Actually, I can't remember this girl at all. It seems like this never really happen but for some reason I know this defiantly happen in my past. I can't really remember most of my past and more specifically I can't remember this girl. Who is she? UGH I really want to know, this curiousity of trying to figure out her identity has been slowly killing me, I've been stuck wondering who the girl is for the past five years.

Five years ago I was injured over some bet...

_I was on a hill with my two best friends, Gray and Erza. It was our secret place to relax and not be bothered by the things that troubled us in life. "Hey Natsu, wanna make a bet?" Gray smirked. "Not really." I was way to tired but Gray always finds a way for me to feel all fired up. _

_"Oh thats right, Flamebrain is too scared, what a wussy." _

_"Oy, what was that Iceprincess?"_

_"YOU HEARD ME SQUINTY EYES!"_

_"OH YEA, YOU WANNA FIGHT PERVY POPSICLE?!"_

_We argued back and forth. When all of a sudden, we both felt this scary shadow hover over us, we both turn to the scary shadows direction and saw... Erza. shit. Gray and I try to run away but Ezra held on to the back of our collars, which caused us to run in place like fools. "Oy, were you guys fighting just now?" You could hear the frustfration dripping in her voice. "Oh dear Erza, we were just playing like two brothers who love each other." Gray smiled, a terrified and twitchy smile. "Ok I believe you." she walked back the a tree nearby and rest there, plus we knew she was lying, she must be tired as well._

_"Ok, so here's the bet, If you can ride down this hill with a bike safely, I'll give you $50." Gray started "How bout it?" _

_"And if I lose?"_

_"Then you pay me $50 after you get out of damn hospital." Gray grined. _

_"Deal." Was all I said until I noticed. "Where the hell is the damn bike, we never even gone up this hell with a bi-... WHERE THE DID YOU GET THE BIKE FROM?!" I was astonished that he had a bike with him._

_"I got it from over there" He pointed towards a abandon cabin, which probably isn't abandon if he found a damn bike lying around. "Thats why I thought of this bet, duh." He is so... BRILLIANT. I grined and jog towards him, grabbed the bike and started walking towards the egde off the hill where the trail is at._

_Erza opened one eye and looked over at us, she shooked her head and mumbled something, then she went back to resting. I wonder what she said? Oh well, lets do this thang. _

_I hopped on the bike and got ready to pedal._

_"On your marks."_

_"Get set." I'm all fired up!_

_"GO!"_

_I sped down the hill dodging every tree, big rock, and whatever big thing that were in my sights path but what I didn't see was a pebble. My bike hit the pebble and flipped over causing me to fly through the air. _**(A/N I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky... sorry the song just popped in my head.)**_ I crashed on the ground, started rolling like crazy, then I hit my head on a rock._

_"NATSU!" Gray and Erza shouted in unision._

I was in a concussion for 3 days and right before I woke up I had that same dream about the little girl with long hair. Weird, huh. Wonder what its all about... oh well probably nothing. Oh yea, I end up paying Gray $50. Anyways, I starting to get dressed for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy p.o.v<strong>

Its been a week since I found out Natsu had a girlfriend and that he doesn't remember me. A WEEK, damn my heart still hurts. I practically cried my eyes out, the one I love so much forgotten me and has a girlfrind. And I noticed something else, because of my depression, I haven't notice not one damn person in my school besides Natsu and Lisanna. So today I am determined to meet new people and find new friends, most importantly, I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE, I will protect and love Natsu as long as I live.

I'm sitting here in homeroom, bored out of my mind! The teacher started role call, I decided to pay attention so I can see the faces and know who they are.

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Here!" A girl with blue hair, her hair has thick waves past her shoulders. she has dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Also, I did notice she keeps starring at a certain dude alot instead of paying attention to class.

"Gray Fullbaster!"

"Here!" A boy... OH THATS HIM, thats the guy Juvia keeps starring at. Anyways, he has spiky raven-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular... wait, WHERE THE HELL IS HIS SHIRT!?

"Gray get your shirt!" Mr. Clive shouted.

"Shit, where the hell did it go? Come out, come out, whever you are."

ok?...

"Gajeel!"

"ugh!" A muscular young man with long spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms.

Wow he has ALOT of peircings.

"Great responce, anyways, Levy McGarden!"

"Here!" A young, petite teenage girl, with shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, its tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Her hair has a wavy, wild look, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face.

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Here!" A girl with long, scarlet hair that reaches just above the buttocks and she has brown eyes. She also has large breast and a slender figure... Damn it.

"Jellal Fernandez!"

"Here!" A boy with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Here!" Natsu, a boy with spiky pink-colored hair, a slightly tan skin tone, and black eyes.

"Lisanna Struass!"

"Here!" A rude ass bitch with short, white hair and blue eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Here!" I'm smiling so big on the inside, I have no idea why. I have brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied in pig tails. I aslo have large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Haha take that Erza.

"Well thats it for roll call and I'll be forever done with roll call for the rest of the year. I have a damn good feeling I'll remember you guys without even trying." Mr. Clive mumbled that last part but I still heard it.

"Well I don't feel like teaching today so we'll start tomorrow." Well isn't he a lazy teacher. Oh well, time to make new friends.

I see the rest of the class in one big group and then there is levy just sitting away but not to far. She was reading a book called "The giver" wait, she is reading a book, sooo she must be interested in books, cool so am I.

I walked up to her "Hey Levy" she looked up from her book and smiled "hey there Lucy"

"So I see your interested in books, so am I." I said smiling, so happy.

"Yea I love reading, decoding scriptures, and stuff like that. What bout you Lu-chan" Lu-chan aww I already have a nickname. Yay.

"I love reading and writing books, and the nicknames cute." I said, levy blushed a bit, she's probably a bit shy.

I see Gajeel coming up from behind levy, He put both of his arms up and made is hands into a claw shape. Wait what is he doi- aww man, should I say something... naw.

"RRAAWWRR." What the hell... dinosuar?

"KYAA!" oh wow she got scared.

"Gajeel, STOP SCARING ME! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" each time she said baka, she kept smacking him on the head and he kept saying ow with a bored tone. "And you!" she pointed at me.

"Me!?"

"Yes you, why didn't you say anything?" she look like she is about to cry. Aww she so cute. AWW she so cute with her puppy dog eyes.

"Whats with all the commotion over there? Oh, hey Luigi." Luigi? There was a Luigi in this class? I looked over and saw Natsu waving at my direction, I turned to look behind me and no one was there. Wait, I'm Luigi!?

"Natsu, the name is Lucy!" I yelled back and everyone's attentiong was now on me, Levy, and Gajeel. "Gomen, Gomen" He shouted.

They all started walking towards us. "Hey there Lucy." Erza greeted, "Hey Erza... so damn jealous" I looked at her boobs and her figure.

"Uh, excuse me? Jealous of what?" Oh shit, I said that out loud? Oh well. Might as well say why.

"YOUR BIG BOOBS AND PERFECT FIGURE!" Everyone froze, including the teacher, I said that a lot louder than I meant to. Whoops.

"..." Damn everyone's quit. Gotta Say something. Break the ice. Ice? I looked at gray when I said that, I don't know why but guess what... He's shirtless. Again.

"Gray where's your shirt? I thought you put it back on earlier."

"Oh shit, damn where does that shirt go anyways? Thanks for telling me Lucy, I would've got in deep trouble again."

"Oh Gray-sama shirtless again" Juvia was probably fantasizing at this point, I see her drooling a little. Wow, she must love him.

"Hahaha looks like the perverted popsicle can't even keep his shirt on!" Natsu teased.

"What the hell was that you damn Flame Breath!" Gray retorted.

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE STRIPPER!"

"OK FLAME BRAIN I WILL JUST KEEP GOING, SO KEEP TESTING ME!"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Oooo, here comes Erza... She looks pissed off.

"Are you two fighting?" Oh, shits about to go down, I repeat shits about to go down.

"No." Natsu and Gray say in unison.

Erza grabbed both of there heads and slammed them against each other, then she grabbed them by the back of the collar and dragged them out the room. Silence...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Was all we heard from the two boys. Erza came back, still having a grip on their back collar, Natsu and Gray had bruises all over. Damn.

"Erza, you should let them be from time to time, I mean they argue all the time anyways." Jellal said as he came close to her. She is... blushing. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever? You looked just fine a minute ago." she put his forehead against hers, which caused her to become cherry red. Then he noticed how close they are and started blushing real hard. Awww so cute. I'm gonna get them together.

"I'm fine and yea I'll let loose a little." she said as she backed away a bit.

"MINA PAY ATTENTION!" Natsu shouted. We all looked at him.

"LETS HAVE THE BEST DAMN SCHOOL YEAR EVER!"

"YYYEEAAA!" We all celebrated.

Well this school year might be fun. Who cares even he doesn't remember me now. He probably will soon, I hope. And even if I can't get his love. My mom said "_no matter what you will love him and protect him?_" Meaning He didn't have to love me back, just that I keep loving and protecting him no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so here's the chapter hope you liked it and please R&amp;R<strong>

**Since school is a bother I might not update as quickly as I started off but I'll try my best.**

***The blank means he couldn't hear himself saying Lucy.**

**plus here is a shout out to my first 2 reviewers**

**To: **hyguj (guest) **thank you for being my very first reviewer and here is the 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy it and the rest of the story.**

**To: **Dark Shining Light **thank you for the constructive criticism, it did not bring me down but made me more careful and the summary did give quite a bit but I promise you that summary was the tip of the ice berg there will be a lot more coming ahead. And if you keep finding me doing errors please point them out. Also, I made yosai because no fairy tail character popped in my head for that role, plus I like the name. :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay I decided to remake this story because I completly despise how bad my first and second chapter was to I tweaked them by adding more details and less P.O.V switching also the dialogue is not bunched together... so I did make tweaks.**

**AND GUESS WHAT THE REMAKE TITLE IS!**

** TRAUMATIZED LOVE. Yes folks if ya guessed that then you are correct and if ya didn't well there ya go**

**and if you didn't care then sorry? jk oh well. well there ya have it and I MADE A EXTRA LOONG CH. 4 which is technically ch. 3 but who cares as long as there another ch.**

**also, If you wondering if I might pull that loong awaited stunt again... tbh idk if I am gonna do that again cuz school honestly is tiring me out inspiration doesn't strike me hard**

**ALSO, this story was based off a daydream I had some time ago so getting extra details to go with it is kind hard but oh well I will pull through.**


End file.
